


Until the end of time.

by ca_te



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time it was the same.</p><p>They opened their eyes on the light of the world for the umpteenth time and they didn’t remember a thing. They were new and pure and unwritten. They had all the possibilities in front of them and yet every time they felt incomplete. Every time there was something missing on which they could not point their finger…until they remembered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the end of time.

Every time it was the same.

They opened their eyes on the light of the world for the umpteenth time and they didn’t remember a thing. They were new and pure and unwritten. They had all the possibilities in front of them and yet every time they felt incomplete. Every time there was something missing on which they could not point their finger…until they remembered.

 

Every time it was different.

A song, a sunset, a dream, what made them remember changed all the time. It was never the same thing. But every time they remembered. They remembered who they were and understood what was missing.

 

Every time it was the same.

It was painful to remember and to not know what to do with those memories.

Many times they didn’t manage to meet each other, and from the moment they had remembered they lived their lives with cutting-edged memories stored inside of their souls. Those times were the hardest. It knocked the air out of their lungs every morning, to wake up and know that they were alone as they never had thought they could be.

 

Every time it was different.

In those lives when they managed to find each other it always happened in a different way. Brushing past each other on a bus, sitting in front of each other in a cafè, being brothers. Sometimes Arthur remembered and Merlin not; sometimes it was the other way around.

 

Every time it was the same.

The first time they made love in their new lifetimes was exactly as the first. Breathtaking. They moved together surrounded by their shared memories; memories of a time when they weren’t supposed to be together, a time when a king needed to have heirs. The time when their love had been born and had grown, becoming something bigger that them, bounding them so tightly that their souls kept looking for each other, century after century.

 

Every time, after they had remembered, they were scared, scared that at the end of that lifetime they would forget again, they would lose each other again. But under the fear and the worries there was the certainty that destiny wanted them together, that their love was simply stronger than time, stronger than history, stronger than death. Until they the cycle of lives would end and they would be a whole, forever complete.


End file.
